


[podfic] The Last Duchess

by croissantkatie



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine is left behind. She has time for reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Last Duchess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140018) by [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni). 



> The music used is Captain Wedderburn performed by Bellowhead.

[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?esaur4uasph405b)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-duchess)

mp3 / 12:19 / 11.28MB


End file.
